The invention relates to an apparatus for crushing containers, more particularly the device is particularly suited for crushing metal cans. It is adapted for manual operation.
Can crushers particularly suited for manual operation are illustrated by Alverez U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,898; Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,379; and Griemert U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,414. Smith and Griemart both illustrate an apparatus in which the object to be crushed is placed on a horizontal base platform and from which a shaft arises vertically from the base upon which is mounted a crushing plate. A lever is attached to the vertical shaft and to the crushing plate through a second lever. The first lever is swung through a downward arc forcing the crushing plate against the base, crushing the interposed can.
Alverez describes a structure which is basically in the form of a box with open sides. The box surfaces are hinged at their intersections. The box collapses to crush the can placed inside the box, a lever being used to forcefully collapse the box.
The prior container crushers did not incorporate any adjustment to accommodate different sized cans while maintaining similar mechanical advantages for all. The can crusher disclosed is adjustable to increase the spectrum of container sizes which may be accommodated while maintaining a particular spectrum of mechanical advantage.
The mechanical advantage of the prior crushers did not change to reduce the amount of effort required to start and finish the crushing. The disclosed crusher has an increased mechanical advantage at the start and finish of the crushing operation as well as a long stroke to reduce the overall effort required.
The previously available crushers collapsed the containers to a thickness that depended on the force exerted whereas the disclosed crusher crushes the containers to a uniform thickness.
The prior devices did not, as this device does, have irregularities in the crushing jaws to induce buckling of the container surfaces nor an operating handle that is transversely mounted to the direction of its movement.